


it's a bit dangerous (but i'm so sweet)

by ohwines



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lactation Kink, Makeshift Cockrings, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little femdom, a little mommy kink, this is very very very dirty and depraved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwines/pseuds/ohwines
Summary: She’s so good at playing demure, but Sylvain knows what she’s really like. She eats her dinner delicately, but the way she licks her lips and looks up at him makes his pants tighten. He stares at her over his goblet, eyes darkening. He wants to bend her over the dinner table and fuck her, propriety be damned but he can tell from her body language and the look in her eyes that he won’t be in charge tonight. That’s all right. He usually isn’t anyway.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	it's a bit dangerous (but i'm so sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly dirty. it's a continuation/expansion of my other mercedes/sylvain fic so if it's familiar, that's why
> 
> title from pied piper by bts 
> 
> enjoy

Sylvain’s been watching her all night. He can’t help himself. His wife is always so beautiful, but at three months post a very difficult birth, they’re only now able to begin having sex again. She’s been teasing him all night, little glances from under her eyelashes. She’s so good at playing demure, but Sylvain knows what she’s really like. She eats her dinner delicately, but the way she licks her lips and looks up at him makes his pants tighten. He stares at her over his goblet, eyes darkening. He wants to bend her over the dinner table and fuck her, propriety be damned but he can tell from her body language and the look in her eyes that he won’t be in charge tonight. That’s all right. He usually isn’t anyway.

* * *

He makes his way to their solar until he gets to the nursery. Mercedes isn’t here, which surprises him until he realizes that both babies are fast asleep. She’d already been here. When she was heavy into her pregnancy, some of the staff inquired as to whether or not they would be needing a wet nurse. Sylvain hadn’t put much thought into it at the time, but Mercedes protested. She’d asserted that she was perfectly capable of feeding her children herself, and despite having one more than planned, that had proven true. His pride, and perhaps his sense of masculinity, heightened when she gave birth to two healthy, beautiful babies. He walks out of the nursery and towards his wife’s chambers.  _ I did that _ , Sylvain remembers thinking.  _ I fucked my wife so good I gave her two babies.  _ The thought of her big and pregnant, breasts even more swollen than normal has his cock stirring in his breeches once more. He opens the door to her chambers, and the sight that greets him makes his dick twitch.

She’s removing her nightgown and the thin material catches on her breasts. She tosses it onto the chair beside her. The neat-freak in Sylvain cringes, but his dick overrules him. 

“Hello Sylvain,” she says, not at all conscious of her nudity.

“Hi Mercie,” he responds, moving closer. He reaches out to her and she gently swats his hand away, sitting down on the chair.

“Strip,” she commands. So he was right after all. He’s not in charge.

He unbuttons the top buttons on his tunic and slowly pulls it over his head. He then unlaces his breeches, all while keeping eye contact with his wife. She may be in charge, but he knows what he looks like, knows what she thinks of his body. Eventually, he steps out of his smalls, and he’s bare. His cock juts out, still hard. He knows what his wife thinks about that, too. She stands and removes the ribbon from her hair. She had grown it out during pregnancy, and hadn’t the heart to cut it despite the babies constantly pulling it because she knows Sylvain loves it, loves grabbing it and pulling it while he fucks her from behind. 

“Sit,” she says, her sweet voice no less commanding. 

He sits in the chair she has just vacated. She gracefully drops to her knees in front of him and ties the ribbon around his balls and the base of his cock. 

_ So that’s the game we’re playing tonight, _ Sylvain thinks. 

“If you’re well behaved,” Mercedes begins, “I’ll let you fuck me.”

Sylvain throws his head back and groans when he feels her little hand around his cock, deft fingers traveling to his hole. He shifts his hips forward to make it easier on her. Her fingers aren’t lubricated, so she teases him with light touches to his hole, other hand moving to fondle his balls. The ribbon was probably a very good idea; he’s been high strung all day and these simple touches are driving him wild. He hazards a look down at his wife. She’s staring very intently at him, pupils blown. She takes him in her mouth without breaking eye contact.

“Fuck, baby,” Sylvain groans, fighting to keep his hips still.

She licks around the head of his cock, tongue digging into the slit and it’s all he can do not to shout her name. He bites his lip so hard he tastes blood. She pulls off and he whines.

“That won’t do,” she admonishes, standing up. Her heavy breasts sway with the movement and Sylvain’s eye follow. She walks to the bed and lays down, fondling her own breasts. She didn’t say, but he knows he has to sit here until she tells him to join her. She moves one hand from her fat breast, down to her swollen clit and teases herself. Sylvain grips the arms of the chair so hard he fears they might break.

She takes pity on him after a moment, and beckons to him with the finger that was just inside her own pussy. He’d be incapable of denying her even if he tried. 

“I want you to fuck me,” she says and who is he to say no to that?

He crawls over her on the bed and kisses her for the first time since they started this. It starts off surprisingly gentle until Mercedes opens her mouth and he licks her tongue, bites her lip, breathes into her open mouth and he’s so so desperate for her now. He moves his hands from her jaw, not even remembering when they got there, down to her heavy breasts and  _ squeezes _ . She reaches down to smack his ass in protest and he kisses her cheek in apology. He slides one hand down her body til he reaches her pussy, already soaking wet and he groans against her neck. 

“I told you to fuck me,” she says, sounding breathless now. She turns herself over onto hands and knees, presenting herself to him.

He complies, sliding his cock inside slowly. They’ve only done this a handful of times in the last few weeks and he knows he wouldn’t last without the ribbon tied tightly around his cock. She’s still so hot and wet and tight around him and he starts slow, thrusting shallowly inside and teasing her with the head. He’s big and that’s not a brag. He wants to be careful. On one of these shallow thrusts, Mercedes moves back, taking him in all the way and they both groan. He’s got her permission and now he begins fucking her in earnest. He’s mesmerized by the way her fat tits sway while he fucks her, the way her ass jiggles every time his hips meet it. All he can think about is her milk, her tits full of it because of  _ him _ because he fucked her pregnant. He never thought he could be more attracted to her until she bore his children, until her belly swelled with his seed, with the evidence of their love and his virility. He groans from behind her, reaching around to rub against her clit. He can feel her soft belly against his forearm as he does. He’s fucking her hard and fast now, watching the way her tits slap together from the force of his movements. She wails and turns her head back to look at him. He may be fucking her rotten now, but the look in her eye reminds him who’s in charge here.

She pitches herself forward and he slips out, cock slick with her wetness. She sits upright and he can see a thin layer of sweat on her skin and the splotchy red of her neck and chest. She pushes him to lay on his back. He goes willingly, but he hopes he gets to keep fucking her. When she straddles him, he could cry.

“You’re being such a good boy, Sylvain. I might let you have a reward,” she croons, reaching back to grasp his cock and aim it for her pussy. She sits down in one swoop and his breath leaves him. From this angle, he can see the way her tits bounce, the way her usually shy and soft nipples are hard and beginning to leak. He meets every bounce with a languid roll of his hips. He leans back on his hands, leaning forward to take a nipple into his mouth but before he can get there, she stops him.

“Ah ah ah, “ she teases, “what do you say?”

“Please, Mercie. Can I please have a taste?”

“Close, but not quite,” she says, still bouncing in his lap.

He knows what she wants. They’ve done this before.

He fucks up into her, making her whine before he complies.

“Please, mommy. Can I have a taste? I’ve been so good.”

She puts a hand in his thick hair and pulls him forward onto her breast. He licks all around her big areola, flicking her nipple with his tongue. She tastes sweet, like milk with a little sugar added to it. He doesn’t stop moving his hips, though she has stopped bouncing on his cock. He pulls off her breast and starts rubbing her clit with his thumb. She begins clenching around him and he knows she’s close.

“You gonna come for me baby? Is that my other reward?”

“Ah, Sylvain!” she nearly screams, tilting her head back as her pussy tightens around his cock like a vice.

He’s mesmerized by the sight of her and can’t stop fucking into her. Typically he would’ve come inside her by now but the ribbon is stopping him. She comes down from her ecstasy, weakly grinding her hips. She grabs a breast and squeezes it, squirting milk all over his face. Sylvain thinks he’s in heaven.

She gets off of him and moves down the bed until her face is in his crotch. He wonders if she’s going to taste herself on his cock, but she moves further down. He can feel her hot breath on his hole and before he can even register what’s about to happen, he feels her tongue moving languidly against it. He hears a high, pitiful whine and his cheeks darken when he realizes it came from him. She’s only done this once before and Sylvain came immediately. He’s grateful for the ribbon around his cock this time; he’ll actually get to enjoy it. She takes her time, kissing his hole and pushing her tongue against him without pushing inside. One hand reaches up to stroke his cock, still wet from her pussy. The other begins to breach him. He briefly wonders when she slicked up her finger, and realizes she probably used her own wetness.

She adds a second finger and begins to scissor them a bit and Sylvain is getting truly desperate to come now. He focused on her pleasure before, but now with nothing to distract him he feels like he's going to die if he doesn't come soon.

“Mercie, Mercedes, please,” Sylvain pants, clenching around her fingers. He doesn’t know if he’s calling her name or begging for mercy.

“Ah ah ah, not until you say it again,” she chides, pressing her fingers against his prostate. She moves him on his side and lays behind him, fingers never leaving his ass.

“Please, please let me come,” he begs, writhing against her chest, her breasts soft against his back.

“Hm, I’ll have to say no for now,” she trails off, pulling her fingers out of him.

“No, Mercie please, please come back, please let me come,” he’s close to tears now.

“Why should a bad boy like you get to come? I think you should have to pleasure me again first,” she says, pushing him flat on the bed and straddling his face.

“Well? get on with it. I’ve only come once,” she says, sweet voice belying the harshness of her words.

He begins to lick her clit in earnest. Unlike a lot of the women he’d been with, Mercedes does not become too sensitive after she comes to be touched again. She becomes insatiable. He traces words around her clit with his tongue, adding in a finger as he goes. She starts riding his face with fervor. He speeds up, can tell she’s close. He adds another finger, pressing into her sweet spot, and she’s done for. She tightens around his fingers, thighs shaking, her voice a silent scream.

After a moment, she gets off of him, moving down his body until she reaches his cock. It’s so hard it’s nearly purple, ribbon still tied around it and his balls. She wastes no time, sticking two of her small fingers back into his ass, and swallowing his cock down all the way.

He wants to come so badly he’s about to scream.

“Come on sweetheart, you know what to do,” she says, soft voice hoarse.

She takes the head back into her mouth, fingers curled up against his prostate.

He grits his teeth, about to scream. Finally, “mommy, please let me come. I’ve been so good.”

“Good boy,” she says, untying the ribbon and taking his cock back into her mouth all the way.

He comes immediately, and she swallows every drop.

She crawls up his body, first kissing his mouth, then his cheek. 

“You were so good for me, baby boy,” she says, kissing away his tears. 

He nuzzles his face into her breasts, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [ @sylvainaplogist ](twitter.com/sylvainaplogist)on twitter. give me your dom mercie headcanons


End file.
